


Apathy

by fivesumbrella



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Everybody deals with their problems basically, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE REAL PEOPLE ISTG, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), also i feel ridiculous writing this about block men but eh, also ranboos house has walls and he has eyelids because i said so, but not really, even fundy lmao, fuck them tags, i made some vry minor changes to the timeline, no beta we die like techno doesn't, phil is ooc because hes actually a good dad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesumbrella/pseuds/fivesumbrella
Summary: 'He knew the cold and the snow was dangerous for him, and the suit jacket was clearly not enough to shield him from the potential threat of hypothermia, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. (What that one meant, he was in no mood to think about.) He knew he should go back inside, but the winter landscape and the fresh feeling in his lungs was too beautiful to desert. Deciding to ignore the burning, he grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it against his warm forehead, hoping to ease the pain. The melted snow trickled down his eyelids and face, but Ranboo’s limbs felt way too weak to wipe it off.He shut his eyes, trying, hoping, praying to forget everything that had happened, but the more he thought about it, the harder it was for his brain to let go.'orAfter Tubbo's experimentations, Ranboo suffers from both physical and mental anguish, and doesn't think through the solution. Philza and Technoblade are there to catch him, but the problem isn't as easy to solve as they would have first thought. Ranboo faces the memories he had buried, Phil tries to be there for someone for once, and Technoblade has a lot of pent-up anger. Will Dream finally get what's coming to him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1605





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (i'll just put everything to be safe) suicidal thoughts/self harm, flashbacks, audotory hallucination (mentioned), nausea, electrocution (kinda), vomiting mention, self loathing, implied skipping meals. STAY SAFE! <3 (if i left out anything, feel free to comment)
> 
> I haven't published anything on here in about a year or more, I think my writing has improved a lot since then. Also, if anyone mentioned in this expresses discomfort about these kinds of fics, I will remove it. Enjoy, the one person who reads the notes at the beginning lmao

When Tubbo pulled the lever and the anvil collided with the iron above his head, Ranboo felt all his muscles twitch and spasm at once, and in a second all the pain was overclouded by the adrenalin flooding his body. Tubbo asked him if he was alright and he answered truthfully, yes. But now, laying on his bed, head spinning and muscles aching, he wasn’t so sure.

_Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Breathe in –_

He did his best to control his breathing as he always did when the contents of his stomach – so, mostly acid – threatened to climb up his throat.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He asked, voice breathy and raspy.

This is what he meant by what he said to Tubbo, that sometimes, not remembering was nice. He wished he could forget the crazed look that flashed in Tubbo’s eyes, even if it was for just a second, he could not get it out of his head.

_“Did it work?” Tubbo asked from above._

_His enthusiastic voice was partially the reason why he hesitated. “I – I don’t think so?”_

_Tubbo hopped off the ladder and stepped in front of Ranboo, leaning forward with a skeptical look in his eyes. “Are you sure? What do you remember?”_

_Ranboo thought for a second, trying to recall the events of the day L’manberg was blown up. He stopped trying when his head started aching. Casting his glance down, he pressed his lips together. He tried not to get his hopes up about this, he knew this wouldn’t work, but their failure still stung somehow._

_“Nothing new, I don’t think,” He said, trying to hide his own disappointment behind a tone of confusion._

_Tubbo’s face fell. “Man…” He thought for a second. “Maybe…”_

_“What?”_

_Tubbo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to his feet, then led him out of the building. “Get in the water, Ranboo.”_

_Ranboo tried to laugh it off, only to notice that Tubbo’s eyes had gone dark, somehow. He was serious. Ranboo blinked. “Tubbo.”_

_His grip on Ranboo’s arm tightened. “Come on, you can’t do this one thing for me. I need you to remember, so just get it the water.”_

_Ranboo’s heartbeat quickened and he instinctively ripped his arm out of Tubbo’s grip. “No, I-I can’t.”_

_“Fine…”_

At the end of the day, it wasn’t Tubbo’s fault. Ranboo was the one who couldn’t even remember if he blew up the fucking community house. He was the defected one and Tubbo was just trying to help him, fix him.

Another wave of nausea hit him, and he sat up in bed. He couldn’t risk throwing up all over the floor of the nice little shack Philza had built him, so he slipped into his shoes and jacket and stumbled out the door. Doubling over, his knees and hands sunk into the snow, a burning feeling reminding him that he forgot his gloves. With all his remaining strength, he pushed himself up to his heels and leaned against the door, not caring about his pants getting wet. He let his head rest against the wooden surface and stared up at the sky. Breathing in the cold, winter air made him feel a little better, but the throbbing of his head still wouldn’t stop, and he was pretty sure that if he went back inside, the nausea would come right back.

He knew the cold and the snow was dangerous for him, and the suit jacket was clearly not enough to shield him from the potential threat of hypothermia, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. (What that one meant, he was in no mood to think about.) He knew he should go back inside, but the winter landscape and the fresh feeling in his lungs was too beautiful to desert. Deciding to ignore the burning, he grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it against his warm forehead, hoping to ease the pain. The melted snow trickled down his eyelids and face, but Ranboo’s limbs felt way too weak to wipe it off.

He shut his eyes, trying, hoping, praying to forget everything that happened, but the more he thought about it, the harder it was for his brain to let go. The memories just kept playing in his head again and again and again.

He sat like that for a while, eyes pointed at the grey sky, shivering, trying to get his mind to shut up.

Eventually, he let the bitterness and fear consume him and closed his eyes. Deep down. he knew he shouldn’t let himself fall asleep outside like this, but he was too tired to move.

_Fuck it._

…

“Man, that was basically a scam,” Philza laughed, stepping inside the house and setting his bag full of precious items down by the door.

“He gave the books willingly, and that’s all I’m gonna say to the cops,” Techno replied, chuckling.

Phil glanced at the clock on the wall. “Jesus Christ, it’s already three pm, we should have lunch. Do you mind if I invite Ranboo over?”

“Sure. I gotta tell you, I do feel a little bad about having him stay next to the doghouse.”

Phil laughed and closed the door as he stepped out. He had originally invited him to stay with them not necessarily out of pity, but out of a little guilt. Ranboo was always so kind to them and although Phil still thought that blowing up L’manberg was the right thing to do, and he will never apologize, Ranboo was never meant to get caught in the crossfire. The poor kid’s home, all of his belongings got destroyed, and Phil couldn’t help the ache that set in his heart whenever that thought crossed his mind.

Phil placed a hand in front of his eyes, trying to shield it from the snow. It was an especially hard winter day, and he couldn’t wait to get home, eat a bowl of warm soup and feel his fingers again.

His arms dropped to the side again when he noticed Ranboo laying against the wall of his house in nothing but a thin suit-jacket and some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

_What the hell is the kid doing outside?_

His feet moved before his brain could process the situation, and he started sprinting towards the house.

He fell to his knees right before the kid, and placed a hand on his neck, trying to find a pulse. Phil could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, faster than ever before. Ranboo’s skin was way too cold for Phil’s liking and he wasn’t conscious.

“Fuck,” He said, deciding that the pulse didn’t matter, his fingers were too cold to feel it anyway, and slid a hand under the kid’s knees and shoulders, and lifted him up. Ranboo’s body almost felt weightless, which could be a reason for concern, but Phil chalked it up to the adrenalin for now.

He wasn’t aware he could run this quickly, but in almost a matter of seconds, he was at the door of their house, shouting for Techno to let him in.

The door opened, revealing the pig-hybrid with a sword in his hand, ready to attack. The netherite weapon slipped out of his grip and clattered on t ground. “What…?” He breathed.

Phil pushed him out of the way and placed Ranboo on the floor gently and knelt down beside him. “Bring me a blanket.”

He bent down and he pressed his ear against Ranboo’s chest. The kid was breathing still, alarmingly slowly, but _thank god._ “I’d appreciate if you could wake up for me, Ranboo,” He said, hating how panicked his voice was.

With a shaky hand, Phil grabbed the sword and used it to cut through the material of Ranboo’s shirt and suit jacket, then his sweatpants. He couldn’t help his breathing speeding up at how absolutely drenched in water his clothes were.

Techno jumped down the ladder and handed him the blanket. Phil tried his best to wrap every inch of the kid’s body from neck down in the blanket, but his hands were trembling terribly now, he couldn’t help it.

“What happened?” Techno asked, the usually monotone voice strained and quiet.

Phil shook his head. “I don’t know. I just found him outside, like, like this.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I don’t know,” He swallowed, and lifted him up again to place him on the bed. “Can we make this place warmer somehow?”

“I’ll bring some torches.”

.

…

Ranboo woke up at the sound of something colliding with the floor and breaking. Struggling to open his eyes due to the brightness, he turned to the side. Everything was strangely warm soft around his body and the sound of fire cracking eased any pain he was feeling.

Was he dead?

“Fuck,” A familiar voice whispered.

He blinked once again and rubbed at his eyes. Techno was just standing a few feet away, staring down at the broken mug he had just dropped. He hesitated for a moment, then, as if he knew Ranboo was watching him, he glanced up at him, and in an awkward moment their eyes met. Neither of them was particularly fond of eye-contact, and Ranboo was thankful that Techno turned around and called for Phil.

He then grabbed a shirt and pants that were laying on the dining table and awkwardly set it down next to Ranboo. “Here,” he said and without even putting on a coat, he stepped outside.

What was going on?

Ranboo pulled his hands out of the blanket and pushed himself up into a sitting position, even that small movement leaving him out of breath. He put on the clothes, they were his own sweatpants and T-shirt, and let his head rest against the wall, trying to calm down and breathe.

His bed was surrounded by a dozen or two torches, but only a few still burning.

Muffled voices hurried past the window and seconds later the door opened, revealing Phil, followed by Techno.

“Oh Jesus, thank God,” Phil breathed and crouched down beside the bed. He put a hand on Ranboo’s forehead, and Ranboo couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden contact. “Sorry. Are you alright?”

He sounded so concerned, and Ranboo couldn’t tell if he was being sincere, so he just nodded curtly and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m okay. What happened?” His voice came out hoarse and shaky, and he wanted to hide under the blanket again.

Phil glanced at Techno briefly, and Ranboo knew that look meant something. The two of them were so close, Ranboo was sure they had their own language like that, and he found himself wishing for something like what they had.

“I was going to invite you for dinner yesterday, and I found you just laying outside in the snow. You had really bad hypothermia, so Techno and I brought you in here to warm up,” Phil said, tone laced with an emotion Ranboo was too drained to recognize. Was he concerned, or was he pissed, Ranboo couldn’t tell.

The Enderman cast his gaze down.

“Why were you out there, Ranboo?” Techno asked and Ranboo felt like he owed them an answer for causing so much trouble, so he closed his eyes, trying to dig the memories up.

_Anvil, pain. Fear. Pain. Nausea. Fresh air. Cold. Snow. Water. Wind. Cold. Apathy._

He wiped the tear away before it could be noticed. Remembering has never been so easy.

Clearing his throat, he looked into Phil’s eyes. “I… I needed to go outside, because I wasn’t feeling well and then I…” He gave himself a moment to breathe. “I stayed there, I guess.”

“Why did you stay there?” Phil asked, voice gentle, careful.

A wave of shame came over Ranboo again, forcing his head down. “I don’t know,” He felt bad for lying, but how was he supposed to tell him the truth? How was he supposed to admit it without being any more of a burden?

“I feel like you do. You can tell me, it’s okay.”

“I just,” Ranboo inhaled sharply, trying to keep the tears in. “I just didn’t care. I didn’t care, I felt… useless,” He admitted, voice so low, he wasn’t sure if Phil could hear it.

“Useless?” Phil asked, sorrow and disbelief now clear in his voice.

Ranboo nodded. “Because I – Because I can’t remember,” He didn’t bother wiping the tears away this time, just let the salty water burn his skin. Before he knew it, more words spilled out of his mouth and trickled down his chin like blood. “Tubbo wanted to fix my memory problem, he said that electrocution would work, that it would bring back my memories, or, or, or something so he built this, uh… thing to electrocute me but it… It didn’t work. I still don’t remember anything… And what use am I if I can’t even remember –” He couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips, and didn’t bother continuing, just shook his head.

A hand wrapped around his own. Ranboo glanced up again, even though he wanted nothing more than to keep his head down forever, or even better, just run away and never talk to them ever again, for their sake. Phil’s eyes were glassy with tears, and Techno had turned away, clearly uncomfortable. _Look what you did, Ranboo._

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pour that out on you two, I’ll go, if you want me to –”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence, because Phil wrapped his arms around Ranboo tightly and placed on his back to hold him even closer. “It’s not your fault, mate.”

Ranboo couldn’t control the crying anymore and buried his face in Philza’s shoulder, letting his body shake violently with sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Phil’s hand brushed through his hair soothingly, and that just made him cry harder. He had never felt like this before, this comforted, he never had someone like Phil in his life.

“Stop apologizing,” Techno said, and placed a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder and cleared his throat. “Just never do that again. You’re a good kid, Ranboo.”

That set a deep ache in Ranboo’s heart and he felt like he had to pull away. Wiping his nose, he shook his head and let out a wet, humorless laugh. “I’m really not. I’m really _really_ not.”

Phil raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

He took a deep breath. Was he ready to lose the home he had just found again? Because after admitting this, they will realize that he isn’t worth associating with, isn’t worth saving. But he owed them this much, to be honest with them.

“I think I blew up the community house.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” He laughed again, bitter, their shocked faces hurting more than they should have.

“What do you mean _you think_ you blew it up?” Philza asked, treading lightly.

Ranboo swallowed and looked down at his hands. They’re gonna think he’s crazy, and they’re going to be right. “For the past week I’ve been hearing voices, a voice, _Dream’s_ voice and it’s been telling me that I was the one who blew it up, and that I was the one who helped Dream with the TNT in L’manberg. And I – And I found a hidden chest in my panic room with TNT, so I’m pretty sure he’s right.”

Silence followed, and Ranboo held in a breath.

“Okay, who cares?” Phil asked, confused. “That means that you’ve been on our side the whole time.”

Ranboo shook his head with a sad smile and looked up at Technoblade, who’s face had gone cold. Ranboo knew he’d understand. “No. It means that I can’t be trusted. I’m unreliable. I can’t even – I can’t even trust myself, you shouldn’t either. I betrayed my friends, I chose a side, and the wrong one! It would have been in your best interest to just let me die.”

“No,” Phil said firmly, and glanced up at Techno, then back to Ranboo. Ranboo hated the silence. “Your heart is in the right place, and I think Techno and I both know what to do. In the meanwhile, if that’s what you want, we can keep you at arm’s length, we won’t tell you any secrets or plans, alright? Just promise to never pull shit like yesterday ever again.”

Ranboo hesitated. “I promise.”

“Don’t run away yet. We’re going to talk to Dream,” Techno said, and for the first time in his life, he sounded comforting.

Philza slapped his knees as he stood up. “Now let’s get some fucking soup.”


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s porcelain mask smiled unsettlingly, and he strutted in like he was invited. “What are you guys up to?”
> 
> “Not much, we were just having dinner,” Phil said, words polite, but tone hard and sharp, clearly indicating that Dream should fuck off.
> 
> “What are you doing here, Dream?” Techno asked. He couldn’t be as lighthearted or as friendly as last time, and every time he opened his mouth, he feared his sentence would end in leading questions or a ‘go to hell’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end. Enjoy!

For the first time since they had met, an uncomfortable silence settled between Technoblade and Philza. Techno took a sip of his drink and leaned back against the chair. Even though the few torches barely illuminated the house, he could clearly see the lines between Phil’s blonde eyebrows.

Ranboo was probably sleeping, it was 1 AM after all, and the kid was still drained. Another traumatized child with a history of betraying his allies turning up on his doorstep, causing trouble. A very different kind of trouble, of course, Tommy had a goal, he wanted to get the discs back, and as Techno learned, was willing to use anybody to do it. He was loud and cocky and annoying, but under his arrogant demeanor, there lied shadows and skeletons that took Techno too long to notice.

_(“Why did you get so scared, it was just a creeper,” Techno chuckled. “You jumped like three feet in the air.”_

_Tommy shook his head and pushed Techno away, maybe harder than he wanted, because it caught Techno off guard and he almost fell into the snow. “Piss off.”_

_Techno just shook his head and brushed it off.”)_

Ranboo’s shadows were half his face and the only goals he had were staying alive and finding a home, finding his friends. He was the opposite of cocky, the kid thought he was useless, that he deserved to, to, to _die_.

There was a common denominator, though, and what made Techno want to throw up was that it was _his ally_ , Dream.

Dream was efficient in getting exactly what he wanted, whether it was getting Tommy exiled, the discs, someone’s allyship, or just chaos, he got it. Going by what Tommy had told him, Dream’s goal was to control Tommy, to get him on his side, for whatever sick reason, and he failed, he forgot to factor in that Tommy’s spirit was near impossible to break – although if anyone managed to do the impossible, it would be Dream. But he did enough to leave permanent damage, and deep down, Techno felt like a traitor for accepting his help.

What Dream needed Tommy for, Techno stayed up several nights thinking about and couldn’t come up with an answer that didn’t send chills down his spine. (Tommy still crossed his mind sometimes, because Dream was not one to give up and Tubbo would not be enough to protect him when he came back.) Whatever it was, it seemed like he got a temporary replacement, and if Tommy’s story was anything to go by, he got it by manipulation, as he did with everything else.

He let himself smile, fantasizing about confronting Dream and slicing his head clean off his body and hanging it up in his living room. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen, if he was going to have to deal with Dream, he had to tread lightly, play the politics game a little. Techno wasn’t stupid, he was tactical and thought things through, but he still wasn’t sure how to deal with someone playing 4D chess, someone so slimy and weaselly, someone who could control everything and had so little to lose.

The one main question for now remained, what was he going to do with the Enderman-hybrid sleeping in Phil’s bed? He knew that he couldn’t just abandon the kid, he clearly needed someone to be there for him, and Phil wouldn’t let him do that anyway. Ranboo was definitely going to stay close by, but how much he could be trusted and how much they could let him see was a question in need of an urgent answer still. Dream was their ally for now, but he was unpredictable and if he had Ranboo wrapped around his finger, then Ranboo was only as trustworthy as he was.

Phil sighed. “Man…”

“Yeah.”

“We need to talk to Dream.”

“I agree, I just,” Techno tried to think of a correct way to phrase it. “I’ve been thinking about what to do, and the only answer I could come up with was threaten him to leave Ranboo alone, but that would never work. I’m stuck, Phil.”

The older man let a hand run through his sweaty hair. “I’m exhausted.”

Yesterday afternoon was probably one of the most stressful moments of both of their lives.

“I promised him a home, Techno, I really don’t want to go back on my word.”

Techno hummed.

The next few days, they didn’t send Ranboo away, they couldn’t. They agreed that they would think about it, give Ranboo and themselves time to figure things out. They didn’t let him know anything they were planning and tried to keep as many secrets as possible, and the kid seemed thankful. Techno and Ranboo visited a woodland mansion and burnt it to the ground, and that night, Techno stayed up thinking about how fun it was, and how he fucking hated Dream’s guts for all of this.

Days later, the three of them were having dinner, Phil made stew and decided to invite Ranboo over. The kid seemed calm for the first time in days, he helped lay the table, chatted to Edward, and wrote in his book with a bright smile.

There was a knock at the door and Techno whipped his head around. They weren’t expecting anyone. A familiar green material swayed in the air, Techno could recognize it even through the heavily blurred glass in the door.

“Ranboo,” He warned in a hushed voice. The kid blinked at him, confused and Techno gestured towards the ladder. “Go down to the basement and hide okay?”

Ranboo swallowed and nodded. Techno and Phil shared a knowing look and Techno walked over to open the door.

Dream’s porcelain mask smiled unsettlingly, and he strutted in like he was invited. “What are you guys up to?”

“Not much, we were just having dinner,” Phil said, words polite, but tone hard and sharp, clearly indicating that Dream should fuck off.

“What are you doing here, Dream?” Techno asked. He couldn’t be as lighthearted or as friendly as last time, and every time he opened his mouth, he feared his sentence would end in leading questions or a ‘go to hell’.

“Oh did I interrupt? I’m sorry,” Dream leaned against the wall, sounding sickeningly genuine. “I just have some concerns about Snowchester.”

Techno raised an eyebrow. “Snowchester?”

“Tubbo and Tommy and Jack, I believe are establishing this little village. There might be a state, or a government involved, and I know you don’t like those, so it felt right to warn you about it.”

Techno’s face remained stoic, not showing the burning rage inside his lungs. _Concerns, my ass._ Dream was just looking for an excuse to torment Tommy further, but he wasn’t going to get Techno’s help. “That’s thoughtful of you, Dream, but as of right now, I am retired again. It’s good for the soul, you should try it out sometime.”

That annoying smiley face stared back at him, and for a few second, no answer came. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Dream hummed. “I don’t think retirement is for me. Where’s the fun in that?”

Techno’s stomach recoiled at that and his hand curled into a fist. He never thought of war as fun. While getting to watch the world burn was a feeling that few things could come close to, the flames eating up something you despise so much got him high every time, but he would give it up in a heartbeat to get his lost comrades back, to get the ability to trust people back.

“A peaceful dinner is pretty fun, I’d say,” Phil said.

Dream chuckled. “Right, I’ll leave you to it,” He laid a hand on the door handle before stopping. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Oh Dream? One more thing,” Techno called. Dream turned around and Techno stepped closer. “If you ever so much as lay your eyes on Tommy or Ranboo again, I will find a way to kill you,” He hissed.

Dream took a step back. “Ranboo? I’ve never even laid a hand on Ranboo in my life.”

Techno clenched his jaw and scoffed.

“I’m serious. He always helps me so willingly, enthusiastically even, you should have seen the look in his eyes when he blew up the community house, and his adorable little smile when he helped me with the TNT.”

Techno didn’t break eye contact and his hands tightened around the handle of his sword out of instinct. He hadn’t even remembered grabbing it.

“All it took was one little promise, he was convinced so easily. You should ask him about it.”

In a blink of an eye, the door opened and closed, and Dream vanished.

“Holy shit fuck that guy,” Phil said, approaching the ladder.

“I need to clear my head, we’ll talk about this later,” Techno said, shaking his head. He slipped into his cloak and stepped outside.

Phil could see Techno’s anger in his rigid shoulders and shortened breaths, he closed the door a little too hard, not quite slamming it, even though Phil knew he wanted to. He was glad that Techno chose to deal with his rage in a non-violent way, partly because Phil swallowed his own, deciding that comforting Ranboo was more important right now.

He climbed down to the basement. Ranboo sat on the old bed, forehead resting on his knees, hands tugging at his split-colored hair. The boy was a foot taller than Philza, but he looked so dangerously small and defenseless, Philza’s heart melted instantly.

“Ranboo?” He called out, voice as gentle and warm as it was humanly possible while his blood was boiling inside.

“I’m alright,” He said, but his words and breaths were sharp and ragged, and he still didn’t meet Phil’s eyes.

Phil approached carefully. “You don’t seem alright, mate.”

Ranboo lifted his head. “I am, I just need a little space, I think. I need to figure this out. On my own.”

Phil nodded.

“But I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so much. I really do, and that’s why I don’t want to ruin it. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Ranboo promised, the unsaid probably lingering in the air.

…

Ranboo’s knees shook under the weight of the armor, but he was determined. He was going to figure out what he had really done.

Taking a heavy step in the knee-high water, he braced himself for a last leap with the trident. He landed right next to the little trapdoor and hopped down into the tiny panic room, netherite boots clattering against the obsidian. Enderchest rubbed against his leg and Ranboo sat down and brushed his hand through her rough fur. A tiny ray of light seeped through the small gap in the ceiling, illuminating the words carved into the wall. ‘You’re fine.’

“I’m fine,” He said out loud, believing himself for a moment. He was going to figure this out and deal with it, there’s no problem in the world he won’t be able to solve eventually, not with Technoblade and Philza by his side. Whatever he was promised, it can’t be worth more than them, if the real Dream was telling the truth, that is. Which, Ranboo didn’t believe him for a second, he had seen firsthand what he had done to Tommy, how he made him believe that no one loved him, that no one cared, that everyone only pitied him, made him want to end his own life. How could he trust the word of a man like that? No, somehow Dream got in his head and was manipulating _him_ , this time. Why, he was not sure, but he’d figure it out. For now, he’d just have to face the monster head on.

He leaned back against the opposite wall and closed his eyes as he listened to the sluggish dripping of the ocean water onto the obsidian, slowly sinking into his own mind.

“You’re back,” Dream’s chilling voice said.

“I’m back. And for the last time. I’m sick of you being in my head, I’m sick of you lying to me.”

“I’ve never lied to you once, Ranboo.”

Ranboo scoffed. “Come on. I’d never betray my friends for something you have.”

“I’m not Dream, I’m you, when will you understand? I’m not in your head, I’m just you.”

Ranboo shook his head. “Those aren’t contradictory.”

The voice let out a sigh. “Would you lie to yourself?”

“Yeah, actually, I would.”

That was the only context in which that sentence could sound so smug.

“Ranboo, you blew up the community house, you helped Dream with the TNT, there’s the chest as proof, what more do you want?

“No, no, no, I just brought this TNT back from L’manberg because, because…” He trailed off.

“Because what?”

“Maybe to keep as a memory, I don’t know, but it doesn’t prove anything,” Ranboo snapped, keeping his cool was more difficult than he thought.

The voice sighed. “Let’s think about this. Do you remember where you went to sleep two days ago.”

“I – yeah,” The question caught him off-guard. “Yeah, in my house, in the tundra.”

“The day before that.”

“The same.”

“And before that?”

Ranboo paused, his stomach sinking in realization. “I went to sleep here.”

“And where did you wake up?”

He swallowed. “In… my house.”

The room was too silent, and Ranboo’s breath quickened. The stress of cognitive dissonance crawled up his throat and its sharp claws gripped his neck. He loosened his tie, as if that was the thing barring his lungs from working normally.

“That’s right,” Ranboo could hear the self-satisfied smile lurk behind the words.

“That – That doesn’t prove anything, maybe I’m a sleepwalker.”

“Come one Ranboo, be honest with yourself now,” The voice was growing frustrated. “ _Remember!”_

“I can’t!” Ranboo shouted back, voice hoarse, his spirit finally snapping in half with the words, and tears spilled out of his eyes. His shoulders shook with hopeless sobs and gasps.

“Yes, you can, you just don’t want to! Think, Ranboo! What happened?”

Ranboo took a sharp breath. This is what he came here for, wasn’t it? He wiped the tears away and shut his eyes again.

Glints of past memories of gunpowder, a grip on his shoulder, ringing ears, lava, a disc, and a smile flashed in his mind, knocking the wind out of him, leaving him gasping for air.

Blood rushed in his ear. “The disc…”

Dream’s voice laughed, satisfied.

“Why?”

“Dream trusts that side of you, he gave it to you. _You have the disc_.”

The next hour was a blur. He flew home and searched and dug until sweat drenched his clothes completely, until his muscles burnt, and his hands bled from the rough handle of the shovel, until an inch of the tiny chest peaked out from between chunks of wet dirt. The shovel slipped out from his grip, and he clawed at the mud with his hands, the earth sticking under his nails. When he finally cleaned it of the dirt, he let it lay in his lap as he sunk into the mud furhter. His hands froze and his heart beat against his chest rapidly, his mind blanking.

He didn’t want to open it.

Looking around, he only then sobered a little and noticed the hole he had dug himself into, in both ways. He would have liked to delude himself into thinking that if he doesn’t open it, the disc isn’t there, and the problem vanishes, but that was even beyond the lies he was willing to tell himself. With a deep breath, he raised a shaking hand and placed it on the lock of the chest, and popped it open.

An involuntary Enderman sound slipped out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away, and it's now 14k words. It's already finished, it just needs a little editing, but I'll try updating daily, so you can subscribe if you want to be notified of that :). I'm super satisfied with how this turned out, especially the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts? Feedback and kudos are very much appreciated :))))


	3. Insert Pretentious Title Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno closes a chapter, and Ranboo reopens one. 
> 
> (...Tommy and Fundy might be involved.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER LETSGO  
> (Also, if I made any mistakes let me know, the most embarrassing thing is finding a typo after like 1000 people saw it lmao)

Technoblade gulped the sour invisibility potion down and threw the empty bottle aside, as his hands faded away. After an hour of walking, he finally dropped down on a rock near the shore. Snowchester was tiny, even from a distance Technoblade could tell that much. His ears perked up at a familiar breathless laugh echoing in the lagoon.

Tubbo stormed out of the small log cabin, hand gripping his hair in frustration, and a smile tugging at his lips. “Stop!”

Tommy followed in his iconic T-shirt, and a smile on his face that was brighter than anything Technoblade had seen him show. “I’m telling you; Sweden doesn’t exist!”

Groaning in frustration, Tubbo turned around to look at Tommy. “You are so not being helpful!”

Tommy blinked and his smile faded, then placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. “Have you ever met anyone from Sweden?”

“I hate you,” Tubbo laughed.

Techno’s heart filled with warmth despite the cold, but the bitter taste of it all still lingered on his tongue. Oh, how he wished Tommy didn’t stab him in the back. He was happy for Tommy to finally be somewhat at peace here, but he felt like he could have provided that also if he would have just stayed for a little longer.

The two children slid around on the thick ice covering the silent sea, giggling. Tubbo pushed Tommy from behind, and with a yelp, the tall kid slipped and hit the ground face-first. He pushed himself up, playful anger on his face, and he turned towards Tubbo. The older held his hands up and laughed out a little ‘sorry’, and with a swift movement turned on his heels and started sprinting away from the shore even further, where the ice wasn’t as thick and the sea wasn’t as calm.

Techno instantly rose from where he was sitting, knowing that it was not going to end well. There was a scream and a crack, and then a splash of water.

“Tubbo!” Tommy cried out and dropped to his knees next to the hole Tubbo had fallen into.

_Fuck._

Not caring about his camouflage, he grabbed his pickaxe and sprinted towards the ice. “Tommy, lay down right now!”

“Technoblade?” The shock and confusion in his voice was evident, but he followed the instructions and laid down on the ice.

Techno did the same to lessen the pressure of his movements and to avoid following Tubbo and crawled over to the hole. The ex-president was barely holding onto the slippery ice with his small hands and fought against the strong waves rocking him back and forth and pushing him under. Techno jabbed his pickaxe into the surface, then pushed it down further with a grunt. The chunk broke off and slipped into the water, the hole was finally wide enough to be able to pull the kid out. Techno grabbed Tubbo’s hand. It was _so cold_.

…

Tubbo was sleeping, they had carried the near passed-out kid into the house and gave him new clothes and a thick blanket to keep him warm. It was a rare moment for Techno, he was never usually in the right place at the right time.

Tommy sat across Techno, crouching over a hot cup of tea, oddly silent.

“Tommy,” Techno started. He wasn’t going to let Tommy get away from this conversation, however distraught he was.

Tommy glanced up at him, eyes shimmering with barely hidden tears. He looked down again, shame painting his cheeks red. “I…” He croaked. “I’m sorry, Techno.”

An involuntary ‘huh?’ escaped Techno’s lips and his eyebrows rose. Tommy was apologizing to him. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, for betraying you. I know I’ve betrayed your trust twice now, and I feel super fucking bad. This does feel like the right thing for me, but I decided at the wrong moment. If I could go back, I would do things much differently, but I can’t.”

Techno blinked. He had never seen the kid this honest, this mature. Maybe it would be hard to trust another person in the future, and he didn’t think that could be undone by any kind words, but it the resentment vanished in a second. “Thank you.”

Something that’s been bothering him for the past two days crawled up his throat again. Guilt.

“I’m sorry, too. You told me some of the things Dream has done to you, and I still accepted his help, and even though he was certainly very helpful, I crossed a line I never wanted to. I don’t want to be on the same side as him.”

“Thanks,” Tommy nodded. “But it’s okay, I kind of backed you into a corner there.”

A silence that edged the line between comfortable and uncomfortable stretched between them.

Tommy exhaled. “You know, I’m glad you’re here, and not just because of Tubbo, but because me and Tubbo plan on bringing down Dream if we can and ending the disc war once and for all, in two days. I just can’t imagine myself dying without saying sorry.”

Techno’s heart dropped into his stomach. Right, he was on his last life. Techno wished for a second that he could shake him by his shoulders and make him come to his senses, to realize that the discs were never worth it, but he let it go. “If you need me, I’ll be there.”

Tommy showed a small smile, and Techno left him with acceptance and hopefulness. If anyone can defeat Dream, it was the two of them. So passionate, so ambitious to reach their goal, and their friendship was stronger than anything Techno had ever seen. Techno had a feeling that they could bring down the world together if they wanted to.

…

Ranboo looked back at the commune for one last time from the top of the hill, sour, unshed tears making his eyes sting. He really hoped this would turn out to be something permanent, something like a home. Ranboo didn’t even know what home meant anymore. Was home where he kept his stuff, was it where he slept, was it the people he trusted or was it just a meaningless word carefully crafted by humanity to make Ranboo feel bad about not having one? Because if home was something different to just a house, Ranboo had been homeless all his life.

Was home being loved?

He didn’t remember much about the end, and it was the gap in his memory that his brain itched the most to fill. The first 16 years of his life felt like a blur, and all that he remembered was strangely neutral and unimpactful, like an old Enderman speaking to him in a language Ranboo could no longer understand, dangling his feet off the edge of a sandy island, staring into a pitch-black void, purple walls and purple eyes, long fingers on his shoulders, and running. Sometimes, memories in the form of nightmares haunted him and left him gasping for air in the middle of the night with cold sweat running down his back, but the dreams always vanished by the time he realized where he was, and he would just go back to sleep with a tight feeling in his chest. He tried not to think about it too much.

It took all his willpower not to run back to Techno and Phil’s house and sit down next to the fireplace with a hot cup of tea and just tell them everything he felt. But Phil was too kindhearted for his own good, and would have insisted on him staying, and Ranboo would have gave in. He couldn’t give himself the opportunity to be weak like that, to endanger them with his presence. Dream had to have something on him, something big enough to convince him to betray his friends, betray Tommy, Tommy who protected him since the first time they met, who Ranboo owed so much to, so what’s to stay he wouldn’t stab Philza and Techno in the back too?

He took one last look at the landscape and straightened his back, clutching the damned disc between with his gloved fingers. With a deep breath, he turned around and fished the communicator out of his pocket.

‘I need to talk to you,’ He typed.

A series of numbers appeared on his screen.

‘That’s north,’ He whispered and looked up at the stars. The Polaris caught his eyes and he followed its direction.

Night faded to dusk, and his arms grew sore from the rowing of the unstable boat, the only slight comfort for him was the pink and orange shadows that painted the early sky. He left the boat on the shore and his breath caught, looking at the scene before him. Everything, blown up, L’manberg was gone. Of course he was aware of this, in theory, he knew they blew it up, but he only vividly remembered the before and the aftermath of the explosions, not the bombing itself, and the sheer size of the crater made the hairs on his back stand up.

Pulling the scarf over his nose to protect his lungs from the ash and dust, he walked over to the edge of the hole. Avoiding looking down with all his willpower, he climbed over to what remained of the prime path and pulled himself up. Standing on it didn’t feel quite the same, the abused wood slabs were soggy with water from the explosion and they creaked loudly under Ranboo’s netherite boots, he was afraid they might crack. He walked by the remaining chunks of obsidian Dream had put there on the day of the festival, the material that made his heartbeat quicken then, now barely even caught his attention.

How meaningless it all was, Ranboo was embarrassed he only recently realized.

The houses and shops along the path were unaffected by everything, except Tommy’s house, which was now made out of Netherrack, and on fire. He stopped for a second, curiosity climbing its way up his back. There was a sign there…

“Ranboo?” A familiar voice called after him, and Ranboo froze.

“Fundy,” He answered, shoulders tense, trying to keep his voice from showing any emotion.

The fox-hybrid appeared in his line of vision, ears turned down and eyes bright and curious. “Where you headed, bud? You looking for someone?”

“No, I’m minding my own business. You’re welcome to join me in that.”

Fundy let out a laugh, even though the air was thick with tension; Ranboo felt like if he moved an inch, he’d set off an explosion. “You don’t have a few minutes for an old friend?”

“Depends.”

“What’s the rush? I haven’t seen you around these past weeks, and I want to talk to you.”

Ranboo forced his shoulders to relax again. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Everything,” Fundy admitted, and took a seat on the legendary bench. He looked back at Ranboo and patted the seat next to him with an inviting small smile.

Ranboo sighed and gave in. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt, he supposed.

The bench had an aura drenched in nostalgia, light breezes, giggles and sunshine, bittersweet reminders of what once was. Ranboo was vaguely aware that it used to be Tommy and Tubbo’s special place, the bench and the beautiful landscape could never be separated from their wonderful friendship, even though the memories Ranboo made here were all of conflict and fights and giving up. Conversations about the fear of losing a friend forever, about power, and about a presidency that could never happen now, in a world that turned into ash.

 _It’s better this way,_ Ranboo thought as his eyes caught a glimpse of the bedrock sitting on the bottom of the crater that used to be something new. It caused so much harm, and so much happiness, and yet, it shouldn’t have. It was never meant to be, a country doomed from the very start. All states are born of blood, and no water can wash off the deep wrinkles on Fundy’s young face, not even too long ago so innocent, he had seen it on the pictures. They were all so different back then.

“Speak, then, I don’t have all day,” Ranboo said, harsher than he intended. He didn’t bother saying sorry.

Fundy’s expression didn’t waver. “I know you didn’t handle this war well, Ranboo, I can imagine how stressful it was, and I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Ranboo raised an eyebrow, to say _‘continue’_.

“I just wanted to say that.”

“Thanks,” Ranboo forced out.

“I don’t regret my choices, though,” Fundy said, eyes fixated on the L’manberg flag. “All this conflict… Ranboo, you can’t be on anyone’s side if they’re not on yours. L’manberg should have been about friendship and alliance, but somewhere along the way it turned into a state thirsty for revenge. Nobody was really friends there, not really, and it wasn’t about L’manberg either, everyone had their own goals, their own priorities and they put that before everything else, and that’s a mistake I’m guilty of.”

Ranboo hummed, letting his back relax against the bench. There was something so calming about Fundy’s voice, the coldness in his heart started to crack.

“I miss Wilbur, and I wanted to take it out on whoever was closest, Tommy, Techno… I just wanted to see people suffer as much as I was, but it… it didn’t work,” Fundy admitted, clearing his throat. “And I am sorry for that. At the end of the day, I may have been a coward, but at least I left as soon as I realized that this was never going anywhere, and people didn’t care about each other anymore,” He paused. “But I did consider you my friend, and I wish it hadn’t ended this way. I miss everything, I hate the way times change so fast,” He wiped his eyes before a tear could reach his skin.

Ranboo dropped his gaze. It’s been too long since someone was this honest with him. “I don’t miss L’manberg,” His eyes rested on the piece of oak that was once part of his house. “But I miss you. And everyone made mistakes here, I don’t hold that against you. But I don’t want to join you, still.”

“Understandable. You’re safe now, right? You have a home?”

Ranboo’s expression softened at the genuine concerns he heard so rarely. “I lived with Techno and Phil for a while. Might move back, depends on how the next few hours go.”

“Where are you going now, then, why is it so important?”

Ranboo’s hands tightened on his bag. “Unfinished business.”

Fundy blinked. “With who? Are you safe?”

Ranboo took a deep breath and stood up. “With Dream. We can talk more later, if you want.”

“With Dream? Are you crazy?” A nervous laugh broke from his lips as he followed behind Ranboo. “I’m coming with you, that dude is dangerous.”

“I know. I can handle myself. I forgive you but don’t try and insert yourself into stuff that has nothing to do with you. I’ll be fine.”

“Wait, Ranboo, I’m telling you, you don’t know what he’s capable of,” His hand grabbed Ranboo’s arm gently, but the contact still made Ranboo shiver and he ripped his arm out of his hold. His eyes flashed with anger he was trying hard to suppress as he glanced back at Fundy one last time. Fundy’s worried gaze reminded him of Philza, and he forced his head forward again.

“Like I said, keep your nose out of my business.”

He stepped into a nearby puddle and grabbed his trident. Onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are reaaally appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you see? You’re the perfect accomplice!” His laugh sounded like a broken violin.
> 
> “What does that mean?” Ranboo pressed out from between his teeth, paralyzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also I cannot stress this enough, everything is platonic ofc! Dream says some creepy stuff in this, but please don't interpret it as sexual/romantic, because I didn't intend for it to be taken that way, and that's messed up. If you think otherwise, I suggest some self-evaluation.)
> 
> Also, if I made any mistakes, let me know :)

Phil woke up in his chair, back aching. He stretched his arms and neck as he forced his eyes open despite the brightness. He was facing the window, the freshly risen sun was probably what dragged him out of his peaceful slumber. The previous night slowly came back to him.

Techno and Ranboo both left around noon the day before and neither of them were in a rush to return, it seemed, because at 6 PM dawn came and neither of them had returned still. Techno came home an hour after sundown, but he wasn’t in a talkative mood unsurprisingly, and Ranboo’s house still remained empty. Around eight, Phil couldn’t swallow the worry creeping up his spine anymore, and not caring how creepy it might have been, he set his chair in front of his window, and probably fell asleep there.

He sighed and stood up, then pushed the thin curtain out of the way even more, anxiety setting in his heart once again. _He must be back by now, right?_

Why did he care so much? He was supposed to be a neighbor and nothing else, yet here Phil was, the same concern in his stomach that he felt with Techno, and Wil, once.

An unnaturally wide hole in front of Ranboo’s little hut caught his eyes.

“What the hell did this guy do to my front lawn?” Techno’s voice asked from behind Phil, making him jump. “Did he manage to blow up three creepers at once?”

Phil placed a hand on his heart and drew in a sharp breath. “You scared me there, mate.”

“Sorry. But seriously, what the hell happened there.”

Phil narrowed his eyes, trying to see clearer. “I’m not sure… Is he even home? We should check if he’s okay,” He said through a yawn, turning to Techno.

The other shrugged. “Okay.”

They grabbed their coats and put on their boots, and Phil didn’t miss Techno grabbing his sword, but decided not to comment. Cold so early in the morning always felt worse, and Phil shivered as the wind blew through his shirt.

“You had fun yesterday?” Phil asked, as his boots sunk into the fresh snow. The phrasing was careful, he always made sure that his questions weren’t so direct that it would be uncomfortable for Techno, or he would feel forced to answer, and vague enough to give room for him to talk, if he wanted to.

Techno hummed. “It was nice.”

Phil smiled and left it at that. They arrived at the edge of the whole.

The dirt wasn’t covered in snow at all, so it must have been quite fresh, a few hours old at most. It was not an explosion, it was dug with a shovel and in a hurry, the remaining dirt lazily thrown to the side. He exchanged glances with Technoblade, who was probably thinking the same thing. With a grunt, he jumped down into the hole, and he noticed a small chest, its surface still brown with mud and lock broken, probably smashed with a hammer. Was this what Ranboo was looking for? He crouched down, popped it open, and wasn’t surprise to find nothing inside. He looked up, but Techno was way ahead of him heading towards the door to check if he was home.

“Phil?” Techno called.

Phil was out of the hole and inside Ranboo’s house faster than he could think, breath quickening.

“He left,” Techno stated, going through the kid’s chests with a carefully monitored neutral expression. “He only left building materials here, all his food and weapons are gone, and so are his clothes and bag.”

Phil ran a hand through his hair. “So he was here and then… left?” Maybe if he hadn’t fallen asleep…

“It’s weird.”

Phil checked his communicator. He had one unread message, but it wasn’t from Ranboo.

“Fundy texted me 20 minutes ago.”

Techno cocked his head. “Fundy?”

“Yeah,” He opened the message and read it out loud. “What are your cords? I think Ranboo might be in danger.”

_Fuck._

…

They met with Fundy in Logstedshire. The tent and boats laid abandoned on the shore, the crater, and the tall tower was a painful reminder of what their ally was truly capable of. It made Techno’s stomach turn.

Technoblade stared at the fox hybrid, red eyes narrowed and hands firmly gripping the handle of his axe. Fundy shifted under their gazes uncomfortably and let out a nervous laugh, hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Can you put that down, man?” Fundy asked.

“Not after out last interaction, no. I don’t trust him,” He said to Phil without takin his eyes off of Fundy.

Phil glanced between the two of them. “Tell us what you know. But let it be said that if this is a trap, I won’t fucking hesitate to come after you, nor will Technoblade, so act accordingly.”

Fundy swallowed and nodded. “So, I was taking a walk in L’manberg and I ran into Ranboo there. We talked and he told me that he has ‘unfinished business’ with Dream,” He said. “Dream is a fucking sociopath and he’s incapable of having a conversation where he isn’t a manipulative piece of shit. Also, Ranboo was just dressed in maxed out armor and had all his stuff with him, and he looked… He looked angry and sad, so I just didn’t know what the situation was. He told me that he had been living with you two, and I can’t fight Dream alone if things turn to shit.”

Technoblade rubbed his forehead where a headache was rapidly manifesting. What the fuck was the kid doing facing Dream alone? Not even a day ago, he was of the belief that Tommy and Ranboo were polar opposites, absolutely nothing alike, and here comes Ranboo, just to prove him wrong, sharing Tommy’s core trait, being a reckless idiot.

He wasn’t worried, though. He wasn’t, he was just simply _annoyed._

“I know where he’s going, though,” Fundy added, catching Techno’s attention again. “Dream’s house.”

“How far away is it? Don’t you think he’s already there? He has a trident,” Phil reasoned.

“Nah, Dream’s house is fucking gigantic, and there’s a massive maze outside of it. Even if Dream is giving instructions, it will take about an hour to get through it. Luckily, I discovered a while back that there was secret tunnel leading into the dungeons under his house. It will save us a good amount of time, so if we go now, maybe we’ll even be ahead of Ranboo.”

Phil scoffed. “Fucking dungeons?”

“How do you know all this?” Techno asked, tone still hostile.

Fundy cast his gaze down. “Me and Dream used to be close, once. Obviously not anymore, haven’t been for a while.”

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Techno asked.

Phil had threatened Fundy, but his words were half empty, compensating for it with swears and cold expression. If Fundy way sly and clever enough, and he was working with Dream, then there was a chance that they would not get back from this trip alive, or at least Phil wouldn’t.

Phil had been born cursed with only one life, but it shaped him into the person he was today. Careful, gentle, knowledgeable, he never attacked first, only sat back on the sidelines and watched the conflicts unfold without inserting himself, only stuck his neck out for those he cared the most about, which was very few people. He was a good, no, a great fighter, but he was hesitant and diplomatic even with people he could easily beat in combat, except when he needed them to feel threatened. Technoblade couldn’t afford to gamble with the life Phil tried so hard to keep.

Fundy’s fingers tapped against the side of his pants impatiently. “I don’t think I could say anything that would make you trust me. I’m telling you, Ranboo is probably in danger, and if you want to take that chance and leave him with Dream, that’s your choice, but I’m not gonna risk my life alone.”

Phil spoke up. “We’re going with you.”

“Phil,” Technoblade said in a warning tone.

The older man turned towards him. “No. I’m not letting Ranboo be manipulated like Tommy was. I’m not letting Dream ruin another kid.”

Techno bit down on his chapped lip. “I don’t trust him.”

“It’s not up for fucking debate, Techno.”

Phil said it like Techno wanted to just leave Ranboo in the hands of that monster. That was the last thing he wanted, but he had only known the kid for a few weeks and couldn’t risk everything he had, despite how fast Ranboo crawled into his heart. “You’re staying, then.”

Phil pressed his lips together.

“Not up for debate.”

…

“You can take it off now,” Punz stopped finally.

Ranboo sighed in relief and ripped the blindfold off his face, an gave it back to Punz. They had been walking for what must have been at least an hour, navigating through the maze, a rough black material blocking his vision entirely, forcing him to rely on Punz, of all people, probably one of the least trustworthy, backstabbing people in this damned server.

The huge metal door opened at the push of a button, and they both stepped inside.

The blackstone walls were laced with obsidian along the edges, and the floor was covered in blood colored carpet. There were no windows, the only source of light came from the weakly burning torches on the wall and ceiling. The two of them walked along the long and thin corridor, Ranboo wasn’t usually one to feel claustrophobic, but he would have sworn that the walls were coming closer together and the tie was tightening around his neck.

Punz stopped in front of the door at the end and held up a hand. He placed his hand on the door, but before he opened it, he turned his head slightly, one ice-blue eye meeting Ranboo’s mismatched, anxious ones.

“Nice armor, Ranboo. You can message me if you need my help.”

Ranboo felt stomach acid burn his throat, and he couldn’t keep the disgusted expression off of his face. _Vile_. He only hummed in response.

Punz pushed the door open and grabbed Ranboo by the arm and all but pushed him into the room. Ranboo stumbled inside as the door shut behind him, tripping on his own long limbs he hadn’t quite grown into yet. He stabilized himself and straightened his back.

They were in a library, with a high ceiling and polished marble staircase and columns, bookshelves organized in alphabetical order hugging the walls.

Dream’s mask was gone. He was sitting at a long glass table, shoulders relaxed, leaning forward, elbows on the table, as he held his chin in his palms. A long scar stretched across his face and eyebrow, a wide smile showing his perfect teeth.

Ranboo’s skin crawled but forced his legs to move. He cleared his throat, clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited for Dream to say something, but he just kept staring.

“Hello,” His static-like voice filled the room finally.

Memories of a voice inside his head tickled the back of his mind. “Hi.”

“You wanted to see me?” His face split further as his smile widened.

“Yeah, actually. I – did I help you? Why do I have this,” He held up the disc.

Dream took the purple, golden-spined book that was laying on the table and walked over to a bookshelf, he shoulders brushing against Ranboo’s. The hybrid turned around, staring, waiting for an answer as the tension engulfed him completely.

“What do you remember?” He asked as he slid the book back into the thin empty space.

Ranboo shook his head and brushed his sweaty hand against his pants. “Nothing. I’m not sure. I think I helped you with the community house.”

Dream hummed in response.

“You don’t trust me like this,” Ranboo said, voice quivering. “Not this side of me.”

“I don’t,” He turned back around casually.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t remember Ranboo. If I told you what I promised, I’d trust you again.”

“What?”

Dream grabbed Ranboo’s chin gently and pulled the disc from his fingers, then put it away. “Don’t you see? You’re the perfect accomplice!” His laugh sounded like a broken violin.

“What does that mean?” Ranboo pressed out from between his teeth, paralyzed.

Dream snatched Ranboo’s book from his hand, the boy too weak to protest. “This book is so meaningless. You’re a fool Ranboo, your memory problem? It’s your fault! _You want it_. You don’t write stuff down that would make you question your morality, ever, that would make you seem bad, because you don’t want to remember, you don’t want to face the fact that you’re far from perfect, you’re far from not choosing sides! You chose _your_ side, you let me bribe you, you betrayed your friends, not the country, not L’manberg, _your friends_. You shut these memories out because you’re a coward.”

Ranboo held back tears, shaking his head.

“But I’m not as bad as this little book makes me seem. I may have taken advantage of your memory issues before, but I’ll give you a choice, right now.”

Dream pushed the book against Ranboo’s chest along with a pencil and Ranboo stumbled back, fingers unconsciously curling around the spine of the book.

“Write this down.”

Ranboo just stared at him, frozen in place.

“Write it down! Write down that you betrayed your friends for a fucking way to the End!”

Ranboo’s skin sizzled under the tears. “No, no. I wouldn’t. I don’t even want that.”

“Aw, Ranboo,” Dream changed his tone so fast Ranboo almost got whiplash and put a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “Do you even know yourself?”

“I don’t, you’re wrong, I wouldn’t do that…”

Dream’s eyes grew ice cold. “Fine. I’ve said the truth, it’s up to you if you want to accept it or not, but if you want to prove me wrong about being a coward, you’ll write it down.”

He stared at the blank page through unshed tears. Did he want to go home? A piece of him felt like it’s been missing for as long as he could remember but… Was it really this? Sure, he’d like to remember the first years of his life, it drove him crazy that he couldn’t, no matter how much he tried, but he never once felt an urge to return. He didn’t even know how… _Oh. Oh._ Maybe… he just wished that he had a chance to choose, even if the choice is to stay.

Did he do this? Was he a bad person, had he been a coward and hiding a side of himself? His hands as the ink met with the rough paper.

_'Dream says that you did it all so you could go home. He says helped him for a way to the End. I’m not sure about it, but it’s possible.'_

“There,” Dream said. “It wasn't so hard, was it?”

Ranboo stared at the note. It didn't feel right. Ranboo took in a sharp breath and wiped his face, feeling hollow.

Dream's eyes softened and a smile crept up his face. “You're so easy to manipulate,” He chuckled. “With others I have to at least try, you just believe me.”

“What?”

“Punz,” Dream called.

Punz stepped forward and stopped at an arm's length from Ranboo. “Hand it over,” He demanded, voice firm.

Ranboo's arms tightened around the book as he held it against his chest, stumbling backwards. “No.”

Punz rolled his eyes and before Ranboo could react his foot was behind Ranboo's and he fell on back with a small yelp. His hands flew backwards, trying to prevent himself from smashing his head into the marble floor, dropping the book in the process.

Dream walked over to where the book landed and picked it up.

“Make sure to put it in the chest next to his bed, okay?” He said, as he handed it over. Punz nodded and left.

The door shut close and Ranboo pushed himself up. Knees shaking, he pulled the netherite sword out of the sheath on his back. His hands just trembled more at Dream's smug laugh.

"You and me both know that would be stupid."

"What do you mean I'm easy to manipulate? What- What is that supposed to mean?"

"Put down the sword and I'll tell you."

Ranboo pressed his lips together, fingers growing white.

“You’re not going to win that battle, Ranboo. Just drop it.”

Ranboo drew in a breath, hate filled his throat. Dream was right, he would never win, even though Dream had no armor on, only an axe laying against the wall next to him. He didn't need Ranboo to drop the weapon, but he needed to demonstrate his absolute power over him. And the worst thing was, that it was working perfectly. The sword dropped from his hands and clattered against the floor.

“Good boy.”

“Tell me the truth,” Ranboo said. “It doesn't matter now, I won't remember. How did you get me to help you?”

A satisfied smile stretched across his face again. "Technoblade owes me a favor."

Ranboo's eyes widened.

Dream bent over to pick up Ranboo's sword, and flipped it over in his hands, examining the enchantments. “Well crafted,” He remarked. “Now Technoblade is... interesting. He's an enemy I don't want to make, _yet_ , so I have to be careful with it. As much as I want to ask him to squeeze the life out of that annoying hybrid, Philza, he'd just turn against me.”

Ranboo didn't like where this was going.

“Now, I had been watching L'manberg before I blew it up. I've been watching you. You got along with just about everyone, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Phil, Ghostbur... Even made some friends.”

“I want to save Tommy and Tubbo for myself, I know, it's selfish... So that leaves someone I know you had grown to care about: Fundy.”

An Enderman sound fell out of his lips before he could stop it.

Dream chuckled. “That's adorable. As I was saying, I offered you a deal, the same deal I'm offering you now, for the last time. You do something for me, I do something for you, a quid pro quo. You help me, I won't make Techno kill your friend.”

“Techno wouldn't...” Ranboo said, not even believing himself.

"Oh trust me, he would. Fundy isn't worth a war with me to him."

Ranboo placed a hand on his heart as his mind spiraled, lungs burning and anxiety fogging up his brain. _What was he supposed to do now?_ The world spun, and in a last-ditch attempt to ground himself, he dug his nails into the skin on his arm. Forcing himself to breathe, he looked into Dream's eyes. “What – What do you want me to do?”

“God, this is truly my favorite part. When the defiance and hope leave your eyes and you just give up... It's almost addicting. I'm going to miss it.”

“You're a fucking monster.”

The back of Dream's hand hit Ranboo's face and Ranboo's head snapped to the side with the impact. He exhaled, shocked, and lifted a hand up to his lips, the blood painting his fingertips red.

“Watch your mouth.”

“What do you want?” He hissed.

Dream waved dismissively. “Oh, it's nothing big, don't worry.”

Ranboo raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe that slimy green bastard for a second.

“I'm fighting Tommy and Tubbo tomorrow. I know they have a secret, I can feel it,” He said, and for a second his composure broke, and a crazed look passed in his eyes. “I need to know what it is. I want you to find it out, so I can destroy the two of them, once and for all.”

What could make a person be like this, Ranboo wondered with a sour taste on his tongue. To be this hungry, this desperate for power, to be so needlessly cruel.

Of course, he already knew about the secret, knew about the nukes, but he didn't let his face show it, kept his expression neutral. “No,” Ranboo's voice was shaking, but the answer was firm.

Dream frowned. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I don't make deals like this. I may have been willing to blow up soulless buildings, but I can't help you with this, I can't help you kill my friends. I would never be able to forgive myself.”

“And when you have to bury your fox friend? Will you forgive yourself then?”

Ranboo's heart sunk, but he didn't show it. “I won't remember. You were right, I do want my memory problems.”

Dream pressed his teeth together and swung his sword to Ranboo's neck. “What if I kill you right now?”

Ranboo swallowed, the blade brushing against his Adam’s apple, drawing blood. “Like I said, I don't make deals like this. I don't bargain with people's lives.”

“Fine. You'll change your mind in a few hours, trust me,” Dream grit his teeth and grabbed Ranboo by the arm, his sharp nails digging into the only part on Ranboo's arm not covered by netherite and dragged him towards a bookshelf. The younger hissed in pain.

Dream placed a hand on a red book's spine and pushed it in. The bookshelf gave a creak, then moved to the side.

Pink hair, a crown and a pair of glowing red eyes was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!<33
> 
> I hope the plot and Dream's plan was understandable.
> 
> I thought Dresm's behaviour here is interesting, with Tommy he's manipulative and pretends to be his friend, but since Ranboo won't remember, Dream can act however the fuck he wants. FInal chapter tomorrow! :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fancy seeing you here, Technoblade,” Dream said.
> 
> “Let him go,” Techno demanded.
> 
> Dream smiled in response and swiftly swung the sword to Ranboo’s neck, who winced at the contact. “Why would I do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
> So, sorry, but if that was not clear last chapter, but Dream didn't really offer Ranboo a way to the End. He threatened him, saying that if he doesn't help him, he will make Techno kill Fundy. Ranboo forgot this every time, because he never wrote it down. In the last chapter, Dream makes Ranboo believe that Ranboo helped him in exchange for access to the End, and makes Ranboo write it down so that later he wouldn't seek Dream out for answers, and would just blame himself, since this is supposed to be the last time he needs Ranboo. I try not to baby my readers but this might have been a good ol case of underexplaining, sorry about that. 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!!

Technoblade closed the metal door behind the two of them. The light from the flames of Fundy’s torch danced on the stone dirty walls. The hairs on his back stood up as he looked around the dark dungeon, the cold cells, the spiderwebs covering the shadowed corners, and the axes, swords, knives, whips, and arrows lining the walls.

“The hell?” He whispered.

Fundy glanced back at him. “This way.”

Fundy led him up the old stone staircase, he hopped from one stair to another completely soundlessly. Techno tried to keep his footsteps light as he walked upwards, towards something that must have been the exit, but it looked more like just a simple board of wood. Fundy placed a finger on his mouth, pressing his ear against the door and Technoblade did the same, the two of them facing each other awkwardly.

Ranboo's weak voice seeped through the door. “What do you want me to do?”

He sounded so broken, Technoblade's chest tightened. Were they too late?

"God, this is truly my favorite part. When the defiance and hope leave your eyes and you just _give up_... It's almost addicting. I'm going to miss it.”

“What the fuck,” Fundy mouthed.

“You're a fucking monster,” Ranboo bit back, and Techno smiled inside. Attaboy.

The sound of a slap echoed through the room.

Techno's blood ran cold.

“Watch your mouth.”

He saw red and ripped his head away from the door. His eyes searched frantically for a doorknob or anything that could open the door so he could hang that son of a bitch. A black button caught his eyes, and he moved to push it, but before he could reach it, Fundy caught his hand.

“Wait,” He whispered.

“I'm not waiting.”

“Don't you want to know what they're talking about?”

“Not if it means he gets hurt,” He ripped his arm out of Fundy’s grip.

“Wait, he’s talking about – Techno, don’t open the fucking door. If he does it again, we can go in. I don’t like it either but it’s not like he’s killing him.”

Techno stopped for a moment, clenching he jaw. He glanced back at the button once more, then huffed out, ‘Fine. I’ll give you two minutes,” and leaned against the door again.

“Dream said something about Tubbo and Tommy, but I couldn’t understand it over your whining,” Fundy spat.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Dream chuckled breathily through the words, but his laugh was devoid of joy or humor, or even that subtle tone of gaslighting Techno was used to hearing.

“I don't make deals like this. I may have been willing to blow up soulless buildings, but I can't help you with this, I can't help you kill my friends. I would never be able to forgive myself.”

“Heh?” Techno asked softly, completely lost.

“Hush,” Fundy answered. That hybrid sure had fucking confidence if not anything else, not many people have shushed The Blade before.

“And when you have to bury your fox friend? Will you forgive yourself then?”

Fundy’s eyes grew wide and he ears perked up.

“I won't remember,” Ranboo paused, sounding so lost and tired. What kind of twisted motherfucker does this to a kid, and _takes joy_ in it? “You were right, I do want my memory problems.”

Techno shut his eyes at the sentence as his heart broke. He couldn’t blame him. This server was cruel and unforgiving to anyone who dared step a foot in the overworld, didn’t matter if they were just a kid, just trying to find friends and peace. Techno learned from his mistakes and troubles, and while they always brought him down at first, he always came out stronger, smarter, wiser than ever, but that didn’t mean it was worth it. He also knew some people shattered under pressure and rebuilt themselves twisted and crooked and some parts missing, and _different_ , he had seen it firsthand with Wilbur. Maybe, had he been cursed with a memory like Ranboo’s, he’d feel the same way.

The sound of a sword cutting through the air. “What if I kill you right now?”

Techno froze, and his grip tightened on his axe, the axe Ranboo had gifted him.

“Like I said, I don't make deals like this. I don't bargain with people's lives.” And the kid said he had no moral backbone. He was clearly too harsh on himself.

A long pause. Techno held his breath, and a feeling in his gut told him not to move. “Fine. You'll change your mind in a few hours, trust me.”

Their steps grew closer and Techno pulled himself away from the entrance, grabbing Fundy by his jacket and yanking him backwards, then stepped in front of him. “Stay back.”

He brushed the hair out of his eyes and bent his knees slightly, ready to attack. Adrenalin surged through his veins, and he flipped the axe in his hand, a smile tugging at his lips. Dream was going to be sorry after he’s done with him.

The door moved to the side, revealing Dream and the Enderman hybrid. They stopped dead in their tracks. Dream was holding a sword against Ranboo’s side and had a tight grip on his arm. Techno had never seen him without his mask on before, but he had the same psychopathic, unblinking eyes as his mask.

Dream didn’t look shocked or confused, he just narrowed his eyes, like he had been minorly inconvenienced. Ranboo, on the other hand looked terrible. Black circles stretched under his puffy eyes, and tear tracks left red-toned burns on his face. His lip was busted, there was a small cut on his left cheek, probably from Dream’s ring, and a thin trail of fresh blood was oozing from the cut on his neck. And these were just the ones on the surface, who knows what kind of threats and manipulation techniques Dream had put the kid through.

The Chat screamed into his ear, the sudden cacophony of voices almost making him flinch. Most of the words melted together, but he could make out one that they screeched the most, ‘PROTECT’. Techno didn’t need to be told that.

“Fancy seeing you here, Technoblade,” Dream said.

“Let him go,” Techno demanded.

Dream smiled in response and swiftly swung the sword to Ranboo’s neck, who winced at the contact. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t.”

“You can try,” Dream offered. “But Ranboo here won’t get out alive either.”

“We’re not gonna let you take him, Dream,” Fundy said.

Dream raised an eyebrow. “You’re back here? Interesting.”

“Fuck you,” Fundy bit back.

“That’s enough,” Techno said, and lowered his weapon slightly, straightening his back. He was going to play like Philza. He much preferred threatening and violence, but anything to get Ranboo away from Dream. “You let him go and we leave in peace.”

“No. If I do that, then there will be three of you and only one of me.”

“Techno, you don’t have to –” Ranboo said, but Techno cut him off with a raise of his hand.

“Shut up,” He turned back towards Dream. “That’s the most generous deal I can offer, Dream, I suggest you take it.”

Dream scoffed. “The one that involves trusting you? How stupid do you think I am?”

Fair point, Techno was in fact lying straight to his face, as soon as he let go of Ranboo he’d stab that dirtbag in the heart.

“Dream –” Fundy began, only to be instantly interrupted.

“No,” Dream said, face hardening. He strengthened his grip on the back of Ranboo’s shirt, pulling him down, and pressed the sword tighter against his neck. “I have the upper hand. Why the hell would I risk anything?”

Techno’s eyes met Ranboo’s, who was trying to hide his fear behind a neutral expression, failing.

“You could, of course fight me, Techno, but that would most likely end up with me and Ranboo both dying and… How many lives does _your kind_ have, Ranboo?”

Ranboo glanced down at the sword digging into his skin and whispered, “I’m not sure.”

Technoblade’s body went rigid with all-consuming rage.

“Exactly. Do you really want to take that chance, Techno? Because I might.”

“You fucking psycho,” Fundy said.

“I’m not a psychopath, I’m a winner,” Dream didn’t even glance at Fundy. “ _I win_. Again. Checkmate.”

“You can’t keep him forever,” Techno said. “I’ll find you.”

“Oh, I’ll let him go, I won’t need him after tomorrow anyway.”

Techno clenched and unclenched his fist, his mind going a thousand miles an hour, trying to find a way out of this, but he physically felt the situation slide out of his hand.

“If you hurt him,” Fundy begun, triggering a cruel cackle from Dream.

He turned his head to finally meet Fundy’s eyes as he threw his head back in laughter, his shoulders shaking. “What are you going to do, tell me. Come on, Fundy, impress me.”

Fundy just glared at Dream.

“Cute.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Techno cut in. “This is just plain stupid of you, Dream.”

“It’s true, this wasn’t exactly my plan, but I actually think I _will_ get away with it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, Techno,” Dream grinned. “But I’m generous. So I’ll make you a deal.”

Techno raised an eyebrow.

“You can beg me not to kill him after I’m done with him, and I _might_ listen,” He shrugged.

Techno blinked, and it took all his willpower not to tackle that dipshit and cut his head off. Before he could say anything, a purple light caught his eyes. Glowing particles generated around Ranboo and then, poof. Ranboo was gone.

Not even a second later, he heard a loud clatter behind him, and he whipped his head around. Ranboo had fallen on the ground next to Fundy’s feet, barely holding himself up with two shaking hands.

“What the…” Fundy said.

Techno couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He wiped at his eyes as he slowly turned back towards Dream, who was already in a fighting position. “You’re fucked now,” He said through a chuckle.

_‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!’_

Techno’s axe cut through the air as Dream raised his sword to defend himself, the metals barely giving a sound as they met each other. Techno smiled as he watched Dream’s arms shake under the pressure, two hands holding onto the handle, then pushed down further. Dream let go and swiftly moved out of the blade’s way with a grunt. Techno swung the axe in front of him as he turned, almost catching Dream in the leg. Before he could make another attack, an arrow flew through the air with a slight whistle and landed right in the back of Dream’s shoulder.

Dream gasped and cursed and hunched over at the pain. With his other hand, he raised his sword in a last-ditch attempt to strike Techno, but the piglin hybrid deflected it easily, sending the sword flying out of his hand. He caught the weapon mid-air and kicked Dream in the chest, who fell on his back with a thud.

With a smirk, Techno got on one knee besides Dream, watching him trying to push himself up with one arm, but his gloved hand kept slipping on the smooth, polished floor and fell back down again. Techno stepped on his not-yet injured shoulders to keep him down, shuddering in enjoyment at the crack Dream’s bone gave and dropped his axe. He was not going to dishonor the gift by painting it with Dream’s blood.

“Stay down.”

Dream raised his chin, eyes still defiant, even as he bit down on his lip in pain. “So what now? You’re gonna kill me, Technoblade?” His voice turned soft and honeyed, it made Techno want to throw up.

“Hell yeah.”

“I’m calling in my favor,” He said, and a laughter bubbled up in Techno’s throat.

“My favor is not hunting you and killing you three times over, for what you did to Tommy and Ranboo, and this whole server.”

“I’d like to see you try that,” He coughed.

“Well, you won’t. Your remaining two lives is for Tommy and Tubbo to take.”

Dream smiled bitterly.

Techno drove his sword through Dream’s chest as the voices screamed and cheered. “Checkmate.”

He watched as Dream’s eyes emptied and his head fell back. His body faded away slowly, the arrow previously in his back dropping to the floor.

Techno let out a breath, he thought that this would feel… better. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, he turned back around. Fundy was kneeling beside Ranboo, a bow laying on the ground next to them.

“Good job,” Techno said as he approached.

Ranboo was sitting on the floor, back against the bookshelf, eyes closed. His breaths were short and ragged, and he seemed paler than usual. But he was safe.

Techno slid a hand under his legs and shoulders, lifting the lanky boy easily. “Let’s go.”

He hoped that the boy would forget all of this.

…

Ranboo woke up feeling at peace. He looked around and quickly recognized the familiar log cabin that belonged to Techno and Phil, the cobblestone ceiling, and the warm, wooden walls. He sat up and looked out the window, it was snowing again. Ranboo smiled slightly, even though the snow could hurt him, he loved the way the trees looked with the white dress, and the way his pets’ small paws left adorable footsteps that he could admire.

Pushing the blanket off his legs, he realized that he was in Techno’s bed. Oh.

The memories hit him like a train, every single second of the day before coming back to him in a flashback that only lasted a few seconds and left him breathless.

Ranboo sat with the memories for a minute. He teleported? Dream died? Or was his mind playing tricks on him, and none of that was even real. He had never had this kind of vivid flashback happen to him before, but the memories felt so real, like he could taste them.

With a shake of his head, he slipped into the boots next to his bed and climbed down the ladder.

“Ranboo!” Phil exclaimed as Ranboo turned around. Techno and Phil were in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious.

He gave a small smile. “Good morning,” He looked over at Techno, who still had his back to him, chopping carrots with a butcher-knife.

Phil glanced back at Techno and waved dismissively. “You hungry? Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes.”

Ranboo shook his head. Techno clearly wanted him to go. “No, you’ve already done so much for me, I’ll be fine. I think I’ll go home and feed my pets, they must’ve missed me.”

“I’ll think they’ll survive a few more hours, mate,” Phil assured. “I have to get some spices from the garden, I’ll be right back.”

Before Ranboo could object, Phil was out of the house, a small wave of cold hitting Ranboo’s back as the front door opened and closed.

He stood around awkwardly, listening to the sound of the knife cutting through the vegetable and hitting the chopping-board. Ranboo cleared his throat. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

“I, um –” He stuttered. “Thank you, Techno, I’m not really sure what to say…”

Techno turned his head sideways. “You’re welcome. You should thank Phil; he was the one who insisted we follow you.”

“I will, I will,” He scratched the back of his neck. “Did I…Um, did I – You know, do the Endman-thing, because I’m not sure, um, it’s all a little hazy…”

“Teleport? Yeah.”

“Oh,” He paused. “And did you kill Dream?”

“I did,” There was a slight proud undertone to his monotone voice this time.

Ranboo didn’t know how to feel about that. His mind and morals told him that violence was never the answer, but if anyone had it coming, it was Dream.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

“I’m sorry,” Ranboo said, almost out of instinct.

Techno raised an eyebrow and fully turned around. “For what?”

“For dragging you all into this mess. I never meant this to get this out of hand, I don’t think. I’m so sorry, and I’ll find a way to pay you back, or, or something…”

Techno sighed. “I don’t know what exactly happened between you and Dream, but I know that he threatened you. That’s hardly your fault.”

“But –”

“Ranboo. It’s not your fault and you don’t need to apologize. If anyone should apologize it’s Dream.”

Ranboo sniffled. “Right,” He muttered.

“Right.”

A beat of silence.

“Techno?” Ranboo asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you?”

“No.”

Ranboo laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Now either shut up and sit down or start helping.” Techno said, turning back to the vegetables and Ranboo followed him, looking for a second knife on the counter. “Tommy stole a bunch of food earlier today, so this is what we have to work with.”

_Tommy._ The realization hit Ranboo like a tidal wave. “Fuck,” He breathed.

Techno turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Tommy, he’s fighting Dream today. I – I’m gonna be late! I need to say goodbye. What time is it?”

“Okay, firstly, _breathe_ , and it’s a quarter to two PM.”

Ranboo ran a hand through his hair. “I’m supposed to meet them at two. I’m gonna be late…” He backed away from the counter, bumping into a chair in the process. “Ouch. Do you happen to know where my armor is?”

“I think Phil’s cleaning it... Ranboo, you’re supposed to be resting,” Techno said with an expression that seemed almost concerned.

“Dang,” He chewed on his lips, deep in thought, He could go without the armor, but then he couldn’t use the trident and he’d be late and then he wouldn’t be able say goodbye, and then he would feel guilty for the rest of his life if –

His spiral of thoughts was interrupted by Technoblade. “I have a spare set in my chest over there.”

A smile spread across Ranboo’s face. “Thank you so much! I’ll be careful.”

“Yeah, whatever, just try not to lose it, kid. And don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, the rest is history. This was not supposed to be an ending that solves every problem of Ranboo's, as you can see. but even though Techno is too much of a tsundere to show it, the kid's imprtant to him lmao. They're family, Your Honor (or they will be, eventually.)  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, let me know your thoughts :).  
> You can follow me on twitter @actuallynotsofi, i do fanart sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feedback and kudos means a lot :). Also, about the title, apathy is actually both a symptom of hypothermia and what Ranboo's feelings were regarding his health in this fic.


End file.
